bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Colx
Colx is a Skakdi of Gravity and a member of the Gravity Trio, he's the proprietor of the Le-Koro Fitness Center. Biography Pre-BZPRPG Colx, like a lot of other Skakdi, didn't quite "fit in" when he first arrived on Mata Nui. He became a Mercenary, fighting and maiming for a living, but did eventually retire and settle down, mostly just because he was tired of the whole thing. He lived by himself in Le-Koro, but soon got a couple of new neighbors in the form of Helios and Melna. The three became unlikely, and reluctant from Colx's position, friends. When Helios one day showed up as a Toa, Colx decided to put his mercenary training to use and train both him and Melna in proper fighting. After completed training, and with the three about to part ways, Colx to come out of retirement and start work as a professional trainer. Appearance and Tools Appearance Colx is a Skakdi of average height with a very sturdy build that lends itself towards muscling through obstacles. His grin is usually frozen in a constant expression of mild amusement. He bears the signs of someone who's seen a lot of dirty fighting, a scar here, a fading mark there, and to top it off a small part of his large chin is missing, the result of a particularly grueling argument with another Skakdi. Tools and Equipment Colx usually favors a rather large, spiked club for combat purposes. He also has a crooked pipe he often smokes. Colx also has a rather extensive collection of other weapons safely stowed away in his gym, trophies from his Mercenary career. Technological Items Colx has a Zamor launcher with which he fires his Zamor Spheres. Colx's Zamor Spheres have the power to greatly reduce a target's movement speed, rendering them incredibly slow. Abilities and Traits Abilities Colx is a well-rounded warrior in combat, though his only truly outstanding skill is his immense stamina, Colx can outlast nearly anyone in a fight. He's very fond of using his Zamors to slow an opponent down, and then pummel them with attacks to bring them down. He's not above fighting dirty, and takes pride in defeating an enemy with every resource available to him. Fighting Style Colx is a close-range, physical behemoth, very adept at this form of combat. While his long-range capabilities are certainly present (Impact Vision and Zamor Launcher), they are not as potent as his purely physical prowess. Colx is not above fighting dirty, and will gladly exploit any advantage he gains to the fullest. Colx relies a lot on force in his fighting, as is befitting of a Skakdi, he uses a lot of dirty fighting and doesn't see himself as too good for cheap shots Personality and Traits Colx is a rather laid-back Skakdi, with a hardworking, somewhat jaded attitude and a practical approach to life. He has little to spare on the spiritual, only holding to what he can register with any of the five senses. He's got a dark sense of humor, a blunt way of speaking and ultimately possesses a good heart. Relationships Friends and Allies Helios - Close friend Melna - Close friend Vrina Tivosi - Ex-Girlfriend Alfon - Acquaintance Enemies Quotes Trivia Colx's voice is similar to that of Logan Cunningham, known as The Narrator in the Indie Video Game Bastion. Category:Characters Category:Skakdi Category:Gravity Trio Category:Mercenaries Category:Ba-Skakdi Category:Lawful Neutral